User talk:Vick jay
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to may be a very good idea. That page should be of some value to all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, because it is much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your "User" page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example, and a little French, with easy ways of linking some languages. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! (I hope you soon find the "search" box. Maybe the heading "Find" is a bit obscure. But there is a "Search" button just below it.) Robin Patterson 10:09, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Keep up the good work! It's good to see you still with us. (Too bad that it may be largely because someone posted your work carelessly.) A significant part of has been with your experiences and concerns in mind. Please look at Category talk:Surnames and Forum:Standardising page names for individuals. I've worked out why you didn't find your Davis using the "Find" box. I've substantially edited the page that you probably (unwittingly) "asked" the system to give you, but that would have redirected you to the category (where not everybody was listed, as some of us were not surprised to learn, and as you are now acutely aware). I would like you to have another go at searching for Stockton using the "Find" box and see if your experience is better than last time. If you reach the page called just "Stockton", you will read about why you didn't get a full search earlier despite doing what you thought was the right thing. Kind regards Robin Patterson 13:46, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Richard Stockton (c1606-1707) *If someone incorrectly changed the information you corrected, you should notify them on their talk page about it. However, I did not see any information changed from it's original entry to the wiki. The information you recorrected was the orginal information posted on the wiki. -AMK152(talk • ) 23:13, 24 August 2008 (UTC)